Vending machines for dispensing bulk food items such as peanuts, cashews, sunflower seeds and other similar foods are well known. The machines have a contained supply of food and a dispensing mechanism for dispensing a portion of food per activation of the machine.
Vending machines have also been constructed to heat the portion of food prior to dispensing in order to enhance the flavor of the served portion of food. However these machines that preheat food have several obstacles that prevent them from being more popular. Many of them have complicated mechanisms with various trap doors that could easily malfunction or jam and render the vending machine inoperable and thereby causing the loss of revenue to the vending machine owner. Secondly these machines often are difficult to clean. It is particularly difficult and time consuming to empty a stale supply of food from the hopper and restock with a fresh supply of food. As a consequence, many potential customers doubt the freshness of the food in the machines and therefore avoid using these machines.
There is a need for an improved vending machine which can create confidence with the consumer that the machine is regularly cleaned and offers a fresh supply of food. Furthermore, a highly reliable vending machine is desired which heats only the portion of food that is to be immediately dispensed.